VoidX
In-Game Description This Void fighter was immobilized and transported intact to Thynome, where it was modified for human pilots. No information has ever been released about what happened to the original pilot. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Characteristics This is the only ship that the Voids use. It is only available for purchase after all gold medals (not including medals for Supernova) have been unlocked. This ship has the closest firing arc out of any ship, with all primary weapons concentrated at the front and center of the ship's body. This allows for more accurate targeting of primary weapons than other ships. A major issue of the ship is its bad amount of cargo space, making it unsuitable for trading. This can be corrected with the Kaamo +30 cargo space upgrade, and for example 3 Rhoda Blackholes, giving it 240t - a more acceptable trading hold. Purple luminous lines outline the ship and its features. Though this ship has been outclassed by the ships released in the supernova add-on in terms of armor, equipment, weapons etc., it still has the highest handling of all Ultimate Ships, giving it an edge over other ships such as the Bloodstar, the Teneta R.E.D., or the Specter. Trivia *The model that the player can pilot only has one purple engine functioning, whereas the model used by the Voids has 3 blue engines (Full HD/iOS HD) *The VoidX has the closest shot radius of any fighter. *The ship is sold only at Thynome Station in the Wolf-Reiser System. *The VoidX shares similar airfoil design to the Kinzer, Kinzer RS, Dark Angel, and Scimitar. *It is the best armor-wise ship you can get before Valkyrie or Supernova. It is also the most expensive one before DLC or Kaamo. * It bears a resemblance to Zeratul's Void Seeker from Starcraft 2, to which it may have been derived from. * It is the smallest and has the highest handling of the Ultimate Ships. Bugs *This ship is affected by the Booster and Handling bug. When using Polytron Boost while having equipped Pulsed Plasma Thrust, your field of view will be turned 180°, while controls remain normal. This can make it really hard to fly to a certain point without autopilot. Confirmed on Full HD(OSX; only when controlling ship with mouse) and HD(IOS). Gallery latest.jpg|VoidX in GoF2 from year 2009 VoidX.JPG IMG 0914.JPG|VoidX in flight IMG 0995.JPG|VoidX from behind IMG 0992.JPG|Two VoidX ships IMG 0901.JPG|VoidX in its home space VoidX_in_Nivelian_Hangar.jpg|VoidX in a Nivelian hangar VoidX info.jpg|VoidX's in-game information page voidx-design.jpg|VoidX's design. VoidX.png|a 3d mockup of a modified VoidX galaxy 1.jpg|VoidX ship in Hamina's orbit, Nesla system IMG 0153-1-.JPG|A VoidX with a destroyed pirate outpost behind. IMG 0103-1-.JPG|A brand new VoidX on Thynome IMG 0154-1-.JPG|A VoidX flying along a Typhon IMG_0374.JPG|VoidX outside of a Terran Station Void-X 2.jpg|VoidX in its home space (GoF2 Full HD) войд.jpg|New VoidX was bought at Thynome войд2.jpg|VoidX near Kaamo station void.jpg void 2.jpg VoidXEpic.jpg|VoidX mounting Disruptor Laser and Icarus Heavy AS VoidXico.jpg|VoidX ico voidx.jpg|VoidX from below. vxds.jpg|VoidX in Kothar hangar voidx1.jpg VoidX Thynome Station.jpg|Leaving Thynome Station with my VoidX Void X in combat on homeworld.jpg|VoidX in combat in Void space. Ipad_01.11.12 054.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 057.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 060.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 061.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 055.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 056.jpg Ipad_01.11.12 077.jpg IMG 1395.JPG|VoidX in first-person IMG_1385.JPG|Ditto Veteran pursues VoidX in the Magnetar System.JPG info-box-ships-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-shooter-sci-fi-trader-voids.png Void X.jpeg 4DA0E5B7-E61D-489D-909D-81AB89BE0807.jpeg|Cloaked voidx ship 3E1DF5C7-142C-403E-83B3-69B00D8C0C8F.jpeg|Voidx 6A111D2B-4719-46DB-B869-C7919FD69A66.jpeg|Voidx shooting a death beam 8922833E-A04D-49FF-90C2-A6DB6895EEB7.jpeg|VoidX in front of AMR Extinctor BEA8E7E5-8ACA-4642-98C5-DF317F37FB5F.jpeg|VoidX by dying Nivelians and Midorians void_voidx_25164_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Void Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Fighters Category:Ships Category:Deep Science Category:Void Technology Category:Voids Category:Terrans